


The Mummy

by Shinku130



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is in hiding, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explosions, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Bucky had managed to escape America undetected before heading into Egypt. Upon arriving he managed to take a job as a soldier to hold down an ancient city. Not long after he is imprisoned, but is saved by a woman who wanted him to take her back to the city. Against his better judgment, he does not realize the curse that is soon to be unleashed...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Avengers/ Captain America AU! Inspired directly from THE MUMMY (1999 Version). Hope you enjoy!

(Hamunaptra, 2007)

        Underneath the scorching heat a small army of men knelled before small decrepit walls as a large army of men rode at them upon horses with their guns and weapons out ready to strike down their enemies. The head of the small army of men knelled before Hamunaptra became scared and retreated from the battle field as two of the soldiers looked on in disbelief. The two soldiers looked at each other before the more scrawnier of the two spoke weakly,

        "You just got promoted..."

        The other solders simply rolled his dark blue eyes before he began to shout out orders to the soldiers before he tightens his grip on the gun. As the soldiers drew near he could see the scrawnier man become extremely nervous before he threw his gun to the ground and began to run after the previous officer. The other soldier soldier scoffed slightly was he watched him run, but quickly returned to the battle and began signal the men to begin to fire. As soon as the fire fight exploded he began to shoot at random men, however due to the vast difference in men they were forced to retreat. The soldier managed to pull out his pistols and began to fire at any men that came to close to him. It was then that he began to run toward the door, however, the scrawnier soldier was already inside and was closing the door. 

        The soldier managed to make to the door, however, it was already shut by the time he arrived which caused the man to mutter,

        "Damn it. Beni you fucker..." 

        Soon gunfire was upon him and he was forced to flee from the gun fire, he ran until he stood in front of the Anubis statue her turned around to see more men approaching. He put up his fist ready to fight to the death until something began to spook the horses, causing them to flee. The soldier blinked for a moment before relaxing for a moment, however, he began to hear a whisper,

        "You will die.... You will die..."

        Soon the sand around began to move on its own accord forcing the soldier to move away from the statue. He looked upon the sand to see a face before quickly deciding to leave Hamunaptra quickly. As he began to ran toward the desert, his tan colored army boots sunk slightly in the sand. With how hot it was he was thankful that he was wearing a white shirt underneath his light brown jacket that was given to him. As he left the ruins he turned to look behind and upon a nearby cliff he could make out several men upon horses that seemed to be observing him. However, he knew he was currently out matched despite his enhanced abilities and quickly ran into the desert, where his fate was soon to be held.

(Cairo, Egypt 3 Years Later)

        It was another busy day at the Museum of Antiquities, a young woman was humming as she went about her normal duties of placing books back into their proper place. Her simple white gown flowed behind her as if it was a bit of magic trailing after her. Her black flats gently made small taping noises as she walked among the tile floor, thankfully she didn't need to use the ladder she was after all she was very clumsy with them having messed up the library on several occasions without meaning to. Her boss wasn't very happy with her but thankfully she managed to get back into his good graces promising to be more careful. So far she was successful, it was then she heard a strange noise come from a different part of the museum. She began to walk into the exhibit cautiously, before quietly calling out,

        "Hello? Anybody there?"

        Her dark brown scanned the room that was light by torches, and several strategically placed lights. When she walked toward the back where the sarcophagus's lay, it was then she heard a large thump coming from her left. As she approached the large opened  sarcophagus, a mummy suddenly sprang forward causing her to scream in fear and jump back. As She was jumping in fear a male began to laugh as his dark brown riding boots came popping out of the  sarcophagus.  The man sat up revealing long black hair that stopped at the top of his back, but was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His dark brown eyes were glittering with mirth as the woman finally calmed herself enough to hit him in the shoulder and angrily said,

        "Get out of that  sarcophagus, Lorenzo! Have you no shame! Respect the dead!"

        Lorenzo laughed again before saying," Ah! Calm down Silvia! I was only messing around!"

        As Lorenzo began to get out of the  sarcophagus, he nearly fell thankfully Silvia managed to steady him quickly before letting out a tired sigh as she spoke,

        "Oh Lorenzo I am not in the mood right now... I have just been rejected again by the Bembridge Scholars, they said I don't have enough experience in the field.."

        Lorenzo smiled slightly before placing his forehead against hers and says," Well my sweet, darling little sister! You have me and I have just the thing to cheer you up!"

        As Lorenzo turned to face the  sarcophagus once again to find what he was looking for Silvia sighed before she said,

        "Oh Lorenzo please not another useless trinket. I really don't want the curator mad at me again for trying to have him sell your-"

        Silvia was cut off with Lorenzo presenting an ancient hexagonal box, she could see the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs upon it. As she examined it she could vaguely hear her brother speaking when suddenly the box opened revealing what appeared to be a piece of parchment.  As she took it out, she unfolded it gently with mother's touch to her surprise it was a map to Hamunaptra.

        "I think you found something brother dear..."

        The siblings looked at each other before they quickly made their way to the curator to show him the map. As the map laid on the desk Silvia began to show her knowledge while moving some of her short black hair out of her way and gently pushed up her glasses.

        "You see the cartouche there? It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it!" Silvia sated with glee in her voice.

        It was then that Lorenzo walked around while asking,

        "Two questions hermana: who is Seti? And was swimming in gold?"

        "Seti the First was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." Silvia replied with the same glee as she had before.

        It was then that Lorenzo's pasture became one of excitement as Silvia returned to her findings,

        "I have already dated the map and it is nearly over 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hierarchic just there... well, it Hamunaptra."

        "Dear god, dont be ridiculous. We're scholars not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourist." The curator stated with a scoff as Silvia continued on.

        "Yes, Yes, I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of the mummy rubbish, but my research has led me to believe that the city it's self may have actually existed."

        "My dear hermana, are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" Lorenzo asked as he leaned over the curator's shoulder to look at the map himself.

        "Yes. The city of the Dead. Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

        As the two began to speak to each other the curator pulled the map up to the candle that was sitting on his desk, the map moved into the fire causing it to become light. The curator let a slight yelp dropping the map onto the floor causing both Lorenzo and Silvia to rush over to put it out. Lorenzo looked distraught as the map had the location of Hamunaptra burnt off,

        "You burnt it..."

        "Most likely for the best... may people have tried to look for it and most have never returned..." He stated slowly.

        Silvia looked at her brother and noticed the glint in his eyes, which meant she was about to be guilt tripped into another one of his adventurous schemes. However, what she failed to realize is that it was going to filled with danger and a... handsome stranger...


	2. The Dark Matter inside of my mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ‘ Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ‘ I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


	3. Getting a bit Better and Plans

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all for you the wonderful support I have received. I would list everyone but it would take me a while to write everyones name. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am doing a bit better. My plans are that I am going to only focus on one fanfic at a time… I am also planning on writing a novel… Umm if your interested in it please feel free to message me about it. I might post a bit of it when I have some stuff written for it. As for the fic I am currently working it will be a Devil May Cry fic that is a rework of one that i have already written named A Lost Demonic Family. I plan on posting it later on after I post this and I already have kind of a sequel planned as well. From there I might work on my Transformer fic Magic and Machines or Beware the Trigger Happy Duo… Let me know which you all think needs the most rework… But that will be at a later date. As for my mental state its getting a bit better as I will be getting help hopefully soon. I just wanted to let everyone know my plans and that I thank you all for your wonderful comments and thank you for making me very happy. I have nearly cried while reading your comments in happiness. So Thank you!!


End file.
